


Baby Baby

by Urineun_Keunakeun



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bedwetting, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Slightly Forced Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urineun_Keunakeun/pseuds/Urineun_Keunakeun
Summary: Taehyun is misbehaving and Winner finds a way to deal with it.





	Baby Baby

“Ah, really... Taehyun-ah, I’ve told you thousands of times already, go wash the dishes!”

Seunghoon sighed. Jinwoo had been asking for Taehyun to do the dishes since two hours earlier and the younger simply pretend he wasn’t hearing.

“Yeah, hyung, I will.”

“Now, Taehyun-ah!”

Seunghoon saw Taehyun roll his eyes and huff. Then he saw Mino approaching the couch the maknae was sitting on. The rapper grabbed Taehyun’s wrist, causing the younger to squeal, and forced the boy to stand up.

“Nam Taehyun, get your ass in that kitchen right now, or else there will be consequences.”

Seunghoon raised an eyebrow at Mino’s method, but it seemed to work, as Taehyun quickly nodded and ran to the kitchen. Jinwoo sighed and sat down. Mino sat on the place previously occupied by Taehyun. They were all silent for a while, until Seungyoon spoke.

“I’m getting tired of Tae’s behaviour. I think we need to do something about it.”

Seunghoon nodded.

“But what?”

Asked Jinwoo.

“I have an idea. I just don’t think he’ll like it.”

~~~

On the next morning Taehyun woke up to the smell of food. He slowly opened his eyes. He was tired. Too tired for someone who had done very little the day before, but the smell of food compelled him to get out of bed and head to the kitchen.

“Morning.”

He mumbled upon entering the kitchen. Seungyoon, who was cooking, frowned.

“It’s ‘morning, hyung’ Tae-yah. And good morning to you too. Sleep well?”

Taehyun gave a non-committal grunt and Seungyoon sighed.

A few moments later the older headed to the table and set a plate in front of Taehyun. A plastic plate. A plastic sectioned plate. A plastic sectioned plate accompanied by plastic cutlery.

“What the fuck is this?”

Seungyoon glared at him.

“Hey. No bad words, or you’ll be put in the corner.”

Taehyun raised an eyebrow.

“I am not a baby, Seungyoon.”

“Seungyoon hyung. And you are acting like a baby, so we’ll treat you like one. One more time you disrespect me it’s to the corner with you. Twice and you’ll be set to a spanking.”

Taehyun’s mouth fell open. What in hell was happening?

“Hyung, what…?”

“I’ll go shower. Your food is already cut up, so eat all of it and call someone when you are done, or if you need help.”

And saying that Seungyoon set a sippy cup on the table and left the kitchen.

Taehyun stared at the things in front of him, confused and embarrassed. What was his hyung thinking? He wasn’t a baby. And he didn’t act like one. There was no way he would eat with that stuff.

His resolve wavered, though, when he looked around and noticed there was nothing else to eat other than what was already in his plate. Sighing he looked around. If there was no one watching…

Unknown to Taehyun his four hyungs were watching him from the living room. They saw as he hesitantly picked up his kiddy chopsticks and started eating. Mino squealed a bit.

“Omg, he looks so cute like this. Look! He’s actually eating. Omo, he drank from the sippy cup!”

The others wanted to laugh at Mino’s enthusiasm, but in all honesty they were all melting at the sight of Taehyun eating like a toddler. After a while the boys spread to wait for the maknae to finish and Seungyoon went to shower. A few minutes later a very shy Nam Taehyun appeared on the kitchen door.

“H-hyung.”

He called. The other three looked at him to see the youngest blushing.

“Ne?”

Answered Mino. Jinwoo and Seunghoon turned away, letting Mino handle the situation.

“I-I’m finished.”

Mino smiled and nodded, getting up to go help the maknae. He couldn’t believe this was the same boy he had to drag to the kitchen the day before. He entered the kitchen to find the plastic plate empty, but only half of the juice on the sippy cup gone.

“Taetae, you have to drink all of your juice.”

Taehyun blushed.

“A-ani, hyung. I don’t want to.”

“Wae?”

Questioned the rapper. Taehyun’s blush deepened.

“I just don’t.”

“Are you embarrassed about your sippy cup? Love, it’s okay, it’s there for you to use.”

He expected Taehyun to glare, but instead the younger pouted before picking up the sippy cup and starting to suck on it. Mino smiled and pinched the boy’s cheek before heading to the sink to wash the plate.

“Here, hyung.”

Mino smiled and took the now empty cup to wash.

“Well, all done, now let’s get you showered and dressed, yeah?”

He grabbed Taehyun’s hand and pulled the younger out of the kitchen.

~~~

 

It took a stern voice and six swats to his butt for Taehyun to allow Mino to shower him. The older boy helped him wash his hair and then let Taehyun play with some plastic toys for a while. At first the boy was blushing and just kind of shoving the toys around, but soon he actually became engrossed on the play, making Mino smirk. Taehyun was truly a kid.

After a few minutes of play Mino decided it was enough and started to soap Taehyun. The younger blushed again then, noticing he’d actually been distracted by bath toys.

The rapper washed all of Taehyun’s body and dried him, taking him to his room. And that would be the hardest part.

~~~

“No. No, I am not wearing a diaper. There is no way in hell you’ll force me into that.”

After a bit of struggle, though, as well as ten swats to each butt cheek and a bit of cuddling afterwards, Taehyun was calmer. Mino pushed the boy gently on the bed and lifted his hip, sliding the diaper under him. Taehyun blushed furiously and the rapper gave him a teddy bear, on which the maknae hid his face. The older powdered Taehyun and finally taped the diaper. Taehyun felt ridiculous and he was sure all of his blood was on his cheeks.

“Good, baby. Now lift your arms.” Taehyun did so, cringing at the crinkling of the diaper, and felt a shirt be slid on his body. “Good boy. Now you can go lay there and colour these. I’ll be working right here. Call me if you need anything.”

And saying that Mino kissed Taehyun’s forehead and headed to his desk, opening his lyrics book. Taehyun looked at the colouring book he’d been handed and sighed. He guessed he had no choice.

~~~

“Taetae.”

A voice called him. Taehyun slowly blinked, noticing he’d fallen asleep on his colouring book.

“W-what…?”

“Awn, baby, if you were tired you could have told me.”

Said Mino. He put his hands under Taehyun’s arms and, still groggy from sleep, Taehyun allowed the older to pick him up. Then Mino put his arm under Taehyun’s butt to hold the boy better and they both froze. Taehyun’s cheeks started burning as he blushed. Mino raised an eyebrow.

“Well. Seems like someone had an accident.”

Said the older. Taehyun buried his face on Mino’s shoulder. He’d wet himself? What the hell? He hadn’t done that in ages!

“I, I… I don’t know what… I’m sorry, I…”

“Taetae, relax.” Said Mino, softly rubbing the boy’s back in an attempt to calm him down. “It’s okay, baby. That’s what you’re wearing diapers for. C’mon, I’ll change you.”

Taehyun continued mumbling into Mino’s shoulder, not really saying anything. The older carried the boy to the bed, laying him down. His heart clenched when he noticed how distressed Taehyun was. The boy was crying, face red and eyes closed tightly. Mino imagined how embarrassed Taehyun must be. From the boy’s reaction, he hadn’t wet himself on purpose. Which meant the 21-year-old had accidently wet himself while asleep, and if Mino was on the boy’s place he’d be mortified.

“Hey, bug, don’t cry, it’s okay. Accidents happen.”

Said Mino, lifting the boy’s shirt. He then took a pacifier from the bedside table and nudged Taehyun’s lips with it. To his surprise the boy opened his mouth and took the pacifier, seeming to calm down as he sucked on it. 

When the boy’s sobs died down Mino started changing him. He untapped Taehyun’s diaper and took it off, cleaning the boy with a wet wipe. He then got a new diaper and slid it under Taehyun, quickly powdering the boy and taping the diaper again.

“All done, bug, you’re ready to go.”

He smiled at Taehyun, who had stopped crying and was looking at the wall by his side, cheeks red but pacifier still in its place on his mouth.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Mumbled the boy, around the pacifier. Mino smiled and picked Taehyun up with little resistance from the boy.

“You’re welcome. Now what do you say we go watch some TV?”

Taehyun seemed a bit apprehensive, but soon nodded and Mino took him to the living room.

~~~

As soon as Taehyun noticed that the others were on the living room he buried his face on Mino’s shoulder. He still didn’t try to take his pacifier out of his mouth, which amused Mino, but the older could practically feel the boy’s cheeks heating up.

“Hey, guys, what do you say we watch a movie?”

The three other members turned to him. Seungyoon raised an eyebrow and Seunghoon smiled at the sight of Taehyun wearing only a shirt and a diaper and clinging to Mino. Jinwoo, on the other hand, giggled, and Mino felt Taehyun tighten his grip on the older’s neck. Mino glared at Jinwoo, who at least had the decency of looking down guiltily.

“Sure, what d’you want to watch?” Asked Seunghoon, still smiling. Mino sat down and managed to pry Taehyun from his neck, turning the younger so that he was sitting on Mino’s lap with his back pressed to Mino’s chest. “Do you have anything in mind, Taetae?”

Mino, once again, didn’t fail to notice that despite the blush spreading on Taehyun’s cheek, the boy was still sucking on his pacifier. Taehyun shook his head, looking down.

“I say we watch Finding Nemo.”

Suggested Seungyoon. They all nodded enthusiastically and Mino smiled at the way Taehyun’s eyes widened. Taehyun loved Finding Nemo. That had been a good choice.

“Seunghoonie, can you take Taetae while I go get us some food?”

Asked Mino, when Seungyoon left to look for the DVD. Seunghoon didn’t have time to answer before Taehyun clung to Mino’s neck and mumbled something.

“What was that, love?”

Asked Seunghoon.

“Said I don’ need anyone to take ca’e o’ me.”

Said Taehyun around his pacifier.

“Hey, watch the way you talk. Now stop pouting and let Seunghoon take you.”

Said Mino, voice serious. Taehyun sighed and let go of the older, allowing the rapper to pass him to Seunghoon, who adjusted Taehyun on his lap. Mino then left and as soon as he disappeared into the kitchen Taehyun got the urge to cry. He cursed himself. First he’d played with bath toys then he’d accidently wet himself and now this? Oh no, no way he was going to cry just because Mino had left. The diaper and pacifier were already embarrassing enough.

Taehyun crossed his arms, but his lower lip wouldn’t stop trembling. He sniffed, trying to be silent. But then tears started falling and he felt Seunghoon tense under him.

“Taetae? What’s the problem, love? Why are you crying?” Taehyun then let himself cry, because there was really no hiding it anymore. He turned to Seunghoon and buried his face on the older’s chest, continuing to cry. “Tae, love, what’s wrong? I need you to tell me so I can help you.”

Seunghoon’s slightly desperate voice and Jinwoo’s completely confused face weren’t helping Taehyun calm down. Then someone entered the room.

“Hey, what happened?”

Taehyun’s eyes shot up. Before he knew it his arms were extended towards Mino in the universal ‘pick me up’ gesture. The rapper set the things he was carrying on the table and quickly picked the crying boy up. Taehyun hugged the older tight, wrapping his legs around Mino’s waist just like a toddler would.

“Hey, bug, it’s okay. Shh, what happened?”

“D-don’t l-leave Taetae.”

Mino’s and Seunghoon’s eyes widened. Then Mino’s heart melted and he could tell Seunghoon was in the same situation.

“Oh, buddy, I’m sorry. Hyung’s so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry, baby, I was just getting food.”

“P-paci?”

Hiccupped the maknae. Mino looked around to find Taehyun’s pacifier on the sofa where it had fallen when the boy started crying. He took it and put on Taehyun’s mouth. The boy immediately started sucking.

“Better now?”

Asked Mino. Taehyun nodded. Then he turned to Seunghoon.

“S-sowwy, hyung.”

Seunghoon smiled.

“It’s okay, love. Don’t worry.”

Mino smiled and sat down, once again turning Taehyun, and just in time Seungyoon came back with the movie. As the movie started, with Taehyun eagerly watching as he drank from his sippy cup, Mino thought that this was the best idea they’d ever had.


End file.
